The invention relates generally to detachable shelf extenders for extending forward from the leading edge of a display shelf.
Shelf extenders are a useful merchandising tool which can highlight particular products on a crowded shelf. As used here, the term shelf extender refers to a device which projects outwardly from the forward or leading edge of a shelf. A shelf extender will usually project outwardly only a few inches, providing enough room to support a small item such as might be found in a supermarket. In general, shelf extenders should be easy to install and detach from the shelf to permit flexibility in merchandising and should be sturdy and secure. Examples of prior art shelf extenders can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,914,191; 3,193,108; 3,289,615 and 3,647,078.
Prior art shelf extenders are generally formed either of numerous parts, requiring assembly, or have metal frames or other parts which require relatively expensive fabrication. It would be advantageous to have a shelf extender which can be conveniently and inexpensively manufactured by extrusion. It would also be advantageous to have a shelf extender which can be easily made in various sizes to accommodate selected merchandise of differing sizes.